Resident Evil : Hell
by LandToThink
Summary: Suite à la disparition de l'équipe Bravo des S.T.A.R.S lors d'une mission, l'équipe Alpha est envoyée pour leur porter secours. Malheureusement pour eux, ce qu'ils vont découvrir n'est rien de plus terrible que l'enfer.
1. Chapitre 1 - L'appartement clos

**Ahlala, _Resident Evil_ , l'une des sagas les plus cultes du jeux-vidéo...**

C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de réécrire tout les épisodes de la saga (dont certains qui ne sont pas sortis, chut) en y ajoutant de la romance explicite entre les personnages. C'est vrai quoi... Chris et Jill qui se font un câlin pis c'est tout ? Vous trouvez ça nul ? BAH NOUS AUSSI ! On en a marre de ces jeux qui veulent pas nous montrer ce que c'est l'AMOUR, LE SEXE, LA DR-... Non, on va s'arrêter là je pense ! ;)

Attention, Rating M car il y a de la violence, du sexe, de l'amour (?) et surtout euh... Je sais pas, à vous de voir. ;)

Sur ce, **bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – L'appartement clos**

Le soleil venait de se lever dans les bras de l'aurore. Les rayons lumineux éclairaient les carreaux de la fenêtre de la chambre mauve, où disposé sur une chose, se tenait des vêtements d'une jeune femme. Au pied du lit à deux places se trouvaient des sous-vêtements de cette même jeune femme et ceux d'un homme. À l'intérieur, un couple se serrait fermement en dessous des draps blancs mal fait. L'homme se réveilla le premier, complètement nu, il se leva du lit. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, il avait le corps à l'air libre. Au dos, on pouvait apercevoir un immense aigle tatoué qui ouvrait ses ailes comme si il était prêt à prendre son envol.. Dehors, il faisait frais, la rue était mouvementée. Les gens se parlaient au pied des immeubles de pierre brune, d'autres marchaient tout simplement vers une destination. On pouvait entendre les voitures roulaient et klaxonnaient. C'était une journée banale à Raccoon City.

L'homme sortit de sa poche un briquet où était gravé un faucon sur le métal doré. Il avait pris une cigarette de son paquet, des Lucky Strike, et mit sa cigarette entre les lèvres, l'allumant alors celle-ci à l'aide de son briquet avant de regarder de nouveau l'extérieur de l'appartement par la fenêtre qu'il avait pris la peine d'ouvrir. Il était nu, face à la fenêtre qui cachait ses parties intimes.

Sur le lit à double place, dont les draps blancs étaient défaits, se trouvait une jeune femme dont ses cheveux longs et bruns se dispersaient contre la couette. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait, elle était en sécurité. Elle venait d'ouvrir les paupières. Se redressant du lit, elle cacha sa poitrine à l'aide de son bras et du drap blanc. Elle observa l'homme qui fumait avant de se lever elle aussi du lit et de se diriger vers un miroir face au lit.

Elle se contempla dans le miroir pendant de longues minutes. Elle était belle, très belle. Elle avait de beaux yeux clairs, des cheveux qui lui tombaient jusqu'en bas du dos et avait une jolie taille dû aux multiples sports qu'elle pratiquait tel que la course, le taekwondo ou bien même l'escrime. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent longuement sur son joli cou où se trouvait de nombreux hématomes qui étaient en réalité des suçons.

\- Je suis désolé... Ça m'a échappé, avait dit l'homme, ses yeux posés contre la jeune femme à présent, le dos contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Ce n'est rien Chris, ne t'inquiètes pas.

L'homme se nommait Chris Redfield, il avait les cheveux bruns, assez courts, taillés en brosse et de beaux yeux verts. La jeune femme, elle, s'appelait Jill Valentine. Chris termina sa cigarette avant de l'écraser contre le rebord de la fenêtre et de jeter le mégot par la fenêtre. Ils étaient beaux tout les deux. Malheureusement, la relation entre Chris et Jill était secrète.

\- Tu comptes en parler un jour ? demanda Chris après avoir relâché de la fumée de sa bouche.

\- Parler de ?

\- Nous.

La jeune femme arrêta de se regarder dans le miroir pour diriger son regard vers l'homme. La veille, lorsqu'il l'avait vu marcher le long de la route après s'être disputée avec son compagnon, qu'il l'avait ramené dans son appartement où ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit, elle s'était doutée que l'homme allait lui poser la fameuse question. Depuis le temps que Chris attendait une relation sérieuse avec elle. Jill lâcha un long soupire avant de reprendre la parole :

\- Chris, écoute... Pas pour le moment.

\- Quand alors ? Quand ?!

Il s'était approché vers elle, le visage presque collé contre le sien. Il était plus grand qu'elle, certes, mais la jeune femme ne se démonta pas et ne vacillait pas du regard.

\- Un jour, promit-elle.

Sur une chaise, était disposée les vêtements de la jeune femme. Elle prit sa robe bleue avant de l'enfiler puis elle glissa ses pieds dans ses bottes en cuir marrons. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir pour attacher ses cheveux en arrière puis, elle se tourna vers Chris.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille Chris, recommanda-t-elle, Brad risque de se poser des questions.

Il enfila un caleçon noir propre ainsi qu'une chemise verte et un jean qui se trouvaient dans son armoire, juste à côté de la fenêtre de la chambre.

Alors que Jill se dirigea vers la porte menant au salon, l'homme la rattrapa par la main pour la tourner vers lui. Il posa ses lèvres mal rasées contre les siennes, lui susurrant alors des mots doux :

\- Je t'aime.

Elle mit du temps avant de répondre elle aussi :

\- Je t'aime.

Habillés, ils sortirent de la chambre qui menait à un vaste salon, illuminé par le soleil, où se trouvait une charmante cuisine américaine toute blanche. Avant de partir, ils descidèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien manger la veille, non, ils s'étaient juste contenter de s'embrasser et de faire l'amour toute la nuit. Chris admirait Jill manger sa tartine de beurre qu'elle trempait dans son café avant de mordiller dedans. Il la trouvait magnifique sous cet angle. De temps à autre, Jill le voyait esquisser un sourire qu'elle lui rendait timidement. Elle se sentait mal pour lui.

Ils descendirent de l'appartement pour prendre l'ascenseur qui menait au parking de l'immeuble. À l'intérieur, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de rejoindre la voiture de Chris, une vieille Pontiac noire datant de 1976, qu'il avait dégoté dans un garage à bas prix.

À l'intérieur de la voiture, Chris s'alluma de nouveau une cigarette avant de mettre en marche la radio, Jill ouvrit la fenêtre ne supportant pas l'odeur du tabac. Il mit les clefs dans le contact, posa ses deux mains contre le volant et ils partirent tout les deux en direction de leur lieu de travail ; le commissariat de Raccoon City, là où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Toujours des disparitions étranges. Plusieurs corps ont été retrouvés déchiquetés aux alentours de Raccon City, vers les montagnes d'Arklay. La police ne sait toujours pas...

Jill venait de couper la radio.

\- J'espère que l'équipe Bravo va trouver quelque chose. Les habitants sont inquiets, avait dit Chris, les mains posés contre le volant.

\- Nous le sommes tous, avait répondu Jill.

Alors que leur destination était proche, Jill posa sa main gauche contre la main droite de Chris qui tenait le volait. Il la dégagea brutalement. Elle ne répondit rien, sachant ce que ressentait Chris. La femme qu'il aimait était prise et elle ne semblait guère vouloir faire avancer la situation. Ils ne dirent pas un moment durant le reste du trajet.

Elle aussi l'aimait mais elle était partagée. Partagée entre Brad, celui que ses parents avaient presque choisis, qui était calme, légèrement trouillard mais respectueux, et Chris qui était fougueux et téméraire, loin d'être l'homme idéal avec qui on pouvait fonder une famille.

Arrivés au commissariat, ils se garèrent sur le parking avant de rejoindre les lieux. À l'intérieur, tout le monde semblait être en panique. Jill et Chris ne sachant pas la raison d'une telle agitation, se dirigèrent vers leur guichet de l'acceuil où il vit leur collègue Julia Marshall ;

\- Salut Julia... fit Chris, un petit sourire en coin.

\- Salut Chris... répondit Julia, les joues qui s'empourpraient. Jill...

Jill ne la salua pas. Elle savait que Julia et Chris avait déjà eu une aventure ensemble. Rien que de les imaginer dans le même lit où elle s'était retrouvée ce matin l'horripilait au plus haut point.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde est dans un état pareil ? demanda Chris.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas. Apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose chez les S.T.A.R.S.

\- Comment ça ? interrogea Jill, fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Allez voir Wesker, apparemment il est furax contre vous. Aucun de vous n'a répondu à son biper.

Ils ne surent quoi répondre. Avant de partir, Chris fit un clin d'oeil à Julia et pendant tout le trajet qui menait au bureau des S.T.A.R.S, Jill ne lui adressa pas un mot ni même un regard. Elle était jalouse, pourtant elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Elle trompait son compagnon avec Chris, qui lui, l'aimait et en était également terriblement jaloux.

Ils arrivèrent à un bureau au premier étage du commissariat, celui des S.T.A.R.S, une division spéciale qui employait d'anciens militaires et de civils tous hautement qualifiés. Le but de cette division était d'intervenir en cas d'agression terroriste ou bien brutale et mystérieuse comme l'avait fait l'équipe Bravo.

Arrivés dans le local, Albert Wesker, le chef de l'équipe Alpha se leva de son bureau qui dominait la pièce afin de se diriger vers ses deux soldats.

\- Capitaine Wesker, que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda Jill qui était un peu paniquée par la situation.

\- Nous avons perdu contact avec l'équipe Bravo.

* * *

Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fan fiction ! **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Je compte re écrire tout les épisodes de Resident Evil dont certains seront inédits.

\- Evidemment, je ne vous en dis pas plus sinon cela vous gâcherait la surprise... ;)

\- Je trouve ce chapitre particulièrement beau, c'est l'un dont je suis le plus fier.

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il reste assez court en soit mais bon... Désolé. :s

\- La relation entre Jill et Chris est ultra complexe pour le moment et le pire, c'est qu'elle se complexera toujours par la suite des évènements.

\- Seulement amants ou beaucoup plus ? Collègues ou alliés ? Vous verrez bien.

\- Julia Marshall ne devait pas apparaître. Je l'ai inventé à la dernière minute pour montrer que Chris a d'autres vue que Jill qui est prise...

\- Les deux ont fait des mauvais choix.

\- Le moment dans la chambre est un de mes moments préférés, j'ai vraiment aimé écrire le réveil de Chris, celui de Jill et ce moment intime qu'ils ont dans la chambre

\- De base, il devait s'appeler "La chambre aux murs mauves" mais non, l'appartement clos l'a emporté pour montrer le lieu de sécurité.

\- Le moment dans la voiture est un autre de mes moments préféré. On voit la transition entre le lieu intime et secret à celui de publique. Transition à privé et publique.

\- Malheureusement, cette transition est brutale.

\- Et oui, Jill sort avec Brad ce qui est un peu choquant je vous l'avoue.

\- Pourtant, c'était le seul qui était le plus envisageable.

\- Brad a certains côtés positifs, il ne faut pas croire. Vous verrez peu de ses qualités durant ce tome, ni même ailleurs je pense. Donc je tâcherais de vous en dire un peu plus après.

\- Chris adore les faucons, les aigles, etc. Mais je préfère les faucons pour lui et les aigles pour sa soeur Claire.

\- Jill fait de nombreux sports même si elle est plus intellect que physique.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à lâcher des... _ **Reviews!**_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Commissariat

Deuxième chapitre de Resident Evil !

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, au programme une préparation, des soupçons et autre...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une...

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapit** **re 2 – Commissariat**

\- Allez vous préparer, réunion dans une heure, dit Wesker avant de retourner à son bureau.

Jill et Chris se regardèrent puis ils allèrent chacun derrière leur bureau respectif.

Les S.T.A.R.S étaient composés de deux équipes l'équipe Alpha et l'équipe Bravo. Dernièrement, l'équipe Bravo avait été envoyé fouillé les montagnes d'Arklay, aux alentours de Raccoon City, où d'étranges phénomènes s'étaient produits. De nombreux meurtres avaient eu récemment lieu à Raccoon City. De nombreux rapports indiquaient que des familles avaient été attaquées par un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus, les victimes avaient été dévorées. L'équipe Bravo était allée voir ce qui semblait être le refuge du groupe mais à présent l'équipe Bravo avait disparu.

Chris avait comme habitude de boire un café tout en lisant le journal dans le bureau des S.T.A.R.S. Celui-ci était grand, dominé par le grand bureau de Wesker qui était caché sous une tonne de paperasse. Juste à droite il y avait le bureau de Barry Burton qui s'occupait d'armer l'équipe. Il était actuellement entrain de vérifier son 44 Magnum dont la crosse était personnalisée par les initiales de Barry. Face au bureau de Barry, il y avait celui de Chris. Des cds de musiques étaient étalés sur celui-ci. Il y avait également à côté un bomber en cuir marron accroché à un cintre. Chris était le tireur d'élite de l'équipe Alpha. Le bureau de Jill était juste derrière, espacée par quelques dizaines de centimètres. C'était le mieux rangé de tous. Elle s'occupait de tous ce qui était machine, pièges, etc. Juste en face du bureau de Jill, il y avait celui de la nouvelle recrue Rebecca Chambers. Il était décoré par de nombreuses photos de l'équipe de basket féminine de Raccoon City dont elle faisait partie. Chaque bureau comporté un ordinateur dernier cri.

Au coin de la pièce, il y avait une commande radio pour communiquer avec une équipe sur le terrain.

Tout le monde dans le bureau était en panique, tous sauf Barry et Chris qui étaient les plus calmes de l'équipe Alpha. Chris lisait son journal, sa tasse dans sa main droite. Jill décida d'aller voir Brad Vickers, assis derrière l'un des bureaux qui visiblement était celui-ci de Jill.

\- Salut Brad.

Il faisait la tête, ça se voyait. Ces traits du visage s'étaient durcis, il avait les bras croisés contre son ventre.

\- Où t'es allée hier soir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Chez moi, répondit-il, se mordant la joue.

\- Ah oui ? Tu es sûre ? Bizarre que tu rentres avec Chris, non ?

\- Brad, arrête s'il te plaît.

\- Tu sais qu'il est dingue de toi ! Je-je... Je trouve ça juste bizarre.

Jill ne sut quoi répondre, ses lèvres pincées, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était mal. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait vivre sans continuer. Brad était l'amour de la raison tandis que Chris celui de la passion. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans l'un et l'autre sinon, elle en souffrirait. C'était égoïste, certes, mais elle méprisait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait par moment. En effet, combien d'hommes et de femmes n'avaient-ils pas tromper leur conjoint ou leur conjointe ? Elle était libre de décider, libre de faire ses choix, personne n'avait à juger de ses actes, personne sauf elle.

Wesker, qui était sortit entre temps, entra dans le bureau. Il avait l'air pressé.

\- Préparez-vous, ordonna-t-il, nous partons au crépuscule à la recherche de l'équipe Bravo. Tout le monde en salle de réunion.

Tous se levèrent de leur chaise pour aller dans la salle de réunion qui se trouvait un étage en dessous. Le commissariat était bondée comme d'habitude ces temps-ci. Beaucoup de personnes venaient pour signaler une disparition inquiétante ou bien une agression.

Arrivés dans la salle de réunion, Wesker se mit sur l'estrade derrière un pupitre.

\- Bien, comme vous le savez l'équipe Bravo a disparu, nous avons perdu le signal. Vous avez 8 heures pour vous préparer. Chacun, vous allez voir avec Barry une arme que vous souhaitez emporté. Chris, vous vous occupez de préparer l'équipe au tir. Jill, organisez vous pour savoir ce que vous voulez emporter comme mécanisme de secours. Brad, vérifiez l'hélicoptère avec Joseph. À 19 heures, je veux tous vous voir sur l'héliport.

Tous s'exécutèrent. Barry les emmena à l'armurerie, là où toutes les armes des membres de la police étaient entreposées. C'était un bel endroit, assez grand, où sur le mur était accroché des fusils de collection. Les membres firent la queue pour savoir quelle arme choisir.

\- Chris, tu veux quoi ? demanda Barry.

\- T'as encore le Samouraï Edge que tu m'avais passé la dernière fois ?

\- Non, j'en ai un nouveau que Kendo m'a envoyé. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

Barry sortit l'arme et Chris fut stupéfait. L'arme était belle et neuve. Sur la crosse, l'emblème des S.T.A.R.S y était inscrit.

\- Joli flingue, fit Chris lorsqu'il tourna le pistolet dans tout les sens dans sa main droite.

\- Fais gaffe, c'est pas de la camelote.

Ce fut au tour de Jill.

\- Jill, toujours pareil ?

\- Toujours.

Barry sortit un Berreta. L'arme était noire comme le voulait Jill. Il n'était pas très puissant mais il était rapide, pas trop lourd et agréable à tenir en main.

Joseph préféra prendre une arme de calibre au dessus; un fusil à pompe Fabarms. Brad prit la même arme que Jill et Barry possédait déjà son propre Magnum 44. Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de tir et tous s'entraînèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Jill était douée mais son problème, c'était le bruit des tirs qui la déstabilisaient et lui faisaientt rater sa cible. Chris l'aida en posant ses mains contre son ventre afin de l'aider à mieux viser sous les yeux jaloux de Brad.

Ensuite, Jill remonta dans le bureau des S.T.A.R.S pour ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau afin d'y prendre divers mécanismes comme un crochet de serrurier. Etant très intelligente, jamais elle n'avait eu de problème à ouvrir une porte close ou bien à désamorcer une bombe. C'était innée chez elle. Pendant ce temps, Chris continuait de s'entraîner à tirer en compagnie de Barry comme deux bons camarades tandis que Joseph et Brad vérifiait l'équipage de l'hélicoptère sur l'hélicoptère.

Alors que Chris et Barry étaient entrain de tirer, Chris décida de lancer une discussion concernant Jill.

\- Tu la trouves comment Jill toi ?

\- Jill ? Bah c'est Jill quoi, avait répondu Barry. C'est comme ma petite sœur.

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire, tu la trouves heureuse avec Brad ? corrigea Chris.

\- Avec Brad ?! Pouah ! Jill c'est une femme de caractère. Elle a besoin d'avoir plus qu'un toutou et qu'une poule mouillée.

\- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? demanda Chris qui avait tiré juste à côté de la cible, déconcentré par les dires de son camarade.

\- Ce que je veux dire, commença Barry, c'est que Brad est une pleureuse. Toi par exemple, je suis sûr que toi, tu lui conviendrais à Jill.

\- Ah oui ?

Chris ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tirant au passage en plein cœur de la cible. Pendant ce temps, Joseph et Brad discutait du même sujet ; Jill.

\- Tu t'embêtes trop avec cette fille Brad. Laisse la respirer !

\- Je sais mais... J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'échappe.

\- Et c'est normal ! Cette fille, elle a pas besoin de se sentir prisonnière. Jill, c'est comme une colombe. Il faut lui laisser la cage ouverte pour admirer toutes ses plumes blanches.

\- Pas si blanche que ça... Je suis sûr qu'elle me trompe.

Joseph ne sut quoi répondre. Il était au courant de la relation entre Jill et Chris mais ne préféra rien dire et continua d'inspecter les commandes de l'hélicoptère.

Dans le bureau des S.T.A.R.S, Jill avait attendu plusieurs longues minutes, assise, seule. Puis, elle avait décidé de jeter un coup d'œil à la photographie accrochée derrière le bureau de Wesker. C'était l'équipe des S.T.A.R.S au complet. Elle eut un pincement au cœur ; et si l'équipe Bravo avait été décimée ? Elle ne préféra pas y penser. Elle fut surprise par l'arrivée de Wesker dans le bureau.

\- Jill ? Que faites-vous encore ici ? Nous allons bientôt partir.

\- Oh, excusez moi Capitaine Wesker. J'étais juste entrain de me demander si l'équipe Bravo allait bien.

Wesker s'approcha de Jill et posa sa main droite sur une de ses épaules.

\- C'est normal que vous vous faites du soucis mais... Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.

\- Cela fait plus de 24 heures que nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles... J'ai peur de voir ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bien. J'en suis sûr.

Le crépuscule vint rapidement. Tous se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le vestiaire pour se changer. Wesker avait comme toujours ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière avec du gel ainsi que des lunettes de soleil noirs qu'il n'enlevait jamais, même pendant la nuit. Il était habillé d'une chemise bleue recouverte par un gilet de combat, d'un pantalon noir et de rangers noires.

Jill, elle, avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns pour donner l'impression qu'ils étaient coupés au carré. Elle les avait glissé dans son béret bleu ciel où il y avait l'emblème des S.T.A.R.S. Elle portait un uniforme entièrement bleu ; des épaulettes bleues foncées sur un maillot azur ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur que les épaulettes. Elle avait des rangers noires également.

Chris portait un gilet sans manches vert avocat sur un maillot des S.T.A.R.S blanc cassé. Il avait un pantalon noir et également des rangers noires.

Seul Barry portait des chaussures de randonnée marrons, vêtu d'un maillot des S.T.A.R.S blanc ainsi qu'un gilet sans manches bordeaux, son pantalon était gris.

Joseph avait caché sa touffe de cheveux blonds sous un bandana rouge écarlate, portant lui aussi un maillot des S.T.A.R.S blanc où se trouvait un gilet par balles dessus ainsi qu'un pantalon à motif militaire jaune et des rangers noires.

Brad, quant à lui, était vêtu également d'un maillot des S.T.A.R.S blanc, recouvert par un gilet sans manches jaune moutarde ainsi que d'un pantalon à motif militaire et des rangers aux reflets verts.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'héliport, équipé de plusieurs dizaines de munitions ainsi que de lourdes valises en métal où se trouvaient différentes armes en cas de problème.

Brad, qui était le pilote de l'équipe, s'assit aux commandes avec Wesker tandis que Chris et Jill étaient assis à côté de l'autre, face à Joseph et Barry. Ils avaient l'air tous préoccupé. Allaient-ils retrouver l'équipe Bravo saine et sauve ? Ils l'ignoraient.

\- Bon et bien... C'est partit mon kiki, s'exclama Joseph, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

L'hélicoptère décolla. Par la fenêtre, Jill et Chris dirent au revoir au commissariat des yeux qui s'éloignait petit à petit, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendaient.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce deuxième chapitre... Que va découvrir l'équipe Alpha ? Affaire à suivre.

 **Quelques petites anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Jill est vraiment au centre de toutes les attentions !

\- La partie description des costumes est vraiment nulle, désolé, vraiment.

\- Sinon, j'aime beaucoup l'idée que tous doutent. Personne n'est serain, pas même Wesker. Ou pas d'ailleurs.

\- Le "c'est partit mon kiki" n'a rien à faire ici, excusez moi pour ça.

Voilà, c'est tout pour ces anecdotes, à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Alpha

Salut tout le monde, on se retrouve pour ce troisième chapitre de Resident Evil !

Dans ce chapitre retrouvez du mystère, de l'action et surtout le premier mort ! Hé oui !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Alpha**

L'hélicoptère de l'équipe Alpha survolait la forêt située au Nord-Est de Raccoon City, non loin des montagnes d'Arklay, à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de leurs compatriotes l'équipe Bravo.

L'équipe Bravo avait été envoyée suite à de nombreuses découvertes. De nombreuses personnes avaient été retrouvées décimées et démembrées dans aux alentours de la forêt et personne ne savait comment expliqué ces récents phénomènes. Apparemment, un refuge d'un groupe d'individus se trouvait ici et l'équipe Bravo était partis enquêter. L'opinion publique était divisée. Certains pensaient qu'il s'agissait d'une secte, d'autres à des animaux redoutables qui avait migré dans la forêt comme des lynx ou bien même des guépards. De nombreux zoologistes affirmaient cette hypothèse étant donnée la façon dont les victimes mourraient. Elles étaient souvent retrouvées la gorge broyée comme un moyen d'attaque. Mais les morsures étaient trop petites, beaucoup trop petite. L'animal devait avoir une mâchoire de la taille d'un chien ou même d'un humain ce qui revenait à suspecter des cannibales utilisant des êtres humains comme guise de sacrifices.

Tous étaient anxieux. Personne ne disait un mot, même Joseph et sa naturelle gaieté. Sur le radar, il n'y avait aucun signe de présence. Tout comme l'avait été l'équipe Bravo, l'équipe Alpha était livrée à elle même.

Alors que l'hélicoptère s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, quelque chose retint l'attention de Jill.

\- Regardez ! Cria Jill à la vue d'une fumée grise et épaisse.

L'hélicoptère se posa et tous se dirigèrent vers la source de cette fumée. Tous redoutaient de leur découverte. S'agissait-il d'un feu de camp ou bien des restes de l'équipe Bravo ? Ils priaient pour que ce soit seulement des randonneurs insouciants qui avaient décidé de partir en excursion.

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, ils virent l'hélicoptère de l'équipe Bravo. Il était en feu et il n'y avait aucune trace de l'unité. Le matériel de l'équipe était dispersé tout autour de l'épave. Que s'était-il passé ? Où étaient-ils ?

\- Cherchez dans les environs, ordonna Wesker sans exprimer aucune émotion comme d'habitude.

Tous se séparèrent vers les hautes herbes entourant le lieu de l'incident. Des arbres gigantesques brouillaient la vue de chacun et il était difficile de se déplacer avec cette broussaille. En plus de cela, le soleil venait à peine de se coucher. Ils parcouraient la végétation danse dans une obscurité totale et avaient allumé leur lampe torche. Ils tenaient tous leur arme en main, ayant suffisamment de munitions pour venir à bout de plusieurs cibles en cas d'attaque.

Brad était terrifié. Il était constamment sur ses gardes. Au moindre bruit, il se retournait près à tirer. Il faillit même tirer sur Jill qui s'était approchée de lui pour le demander si tout allait bien après l'avoir entendu crier. Il avait cru voir quelque chose bouger dans les hautes herbes. Jill l'avait rassurée en disant que ce n'était que le vent.

Chris, Barry, Wesker et Joseph, eux, étaient dispersés. Ils regardaient au niveau du sol à la recherche du moindre indice. Joseph, de nature amical et plaisantin, n'était plus du tout aussi serein qu'à son habitude. Il entendait parfois des bruits de pas autour de lui mais comme Jill, il pensait que c'était le vent. Il avait allumé une petite caméra sur son épaule pour visionner les reportages de leur mission lorsqu'ils seraient tous rentraient sains et saufs, au cas où ils auraient manqué quelque chose. C'était également pour les archives ; toutes les missions des S.T.A.R.S étaient filmées afin de les regarder par la suite en guise de souvenirs.

Joseph leva son arme vers une forme bougeait au loin. Avançant vers celle-ci, il eut l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipe Bravo mais il s'arrêta après avoir écrasé quelque chose sous sa ranger. Baissant sa lampe torche vers ce qu'il avait piétiné, il vit une arme dont la crosse avait été décoré par l'emblème des S.T.A.R.S.

\- Hey ! Venez-voir ! Hurla-t-il en faisant de grands mouvements pour que ses coéquipiers l'aperçoivent.

Alors que les autres approchaient, Joseph se baissa pour mieux percevoir l'arme. Il y avait quelque chose qui tenait l'arme. Joseph prit le bout du canon et le leva à la clarté de la lune et de sa lampe torche ; il fut traumatisé par sa découverte.

La chose qui tenait l'arme n'était rien d'autre qu'une main. Une simple main démembrée. Joseph ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un cri. Au loin, il entendit un grognement. Ce n'était pas un grognement humain, non, c'était celui d'un animal un animal assoiffé de chair fraîche qui avait trouvé une proie. C'était donc ça les bruits dans les feuillages ; depuis le début, l'équipe Alpha était la cible d'une meute sanguinaire. La créature sauta sur Joseph qui n'eut juste le temps de tirer sur celle-ci avec son fusil à pompe mais la balle heurta le sol, ratant sa cible.

Tombant par terre, l'animal qui ressemblait à un chien mordait le coup de Joseph pour le déchirer. De toutes les forces qu'il possédait, Joseph essayait de dégager le chien mais en vain. L'animal possédait lui aussi une force inouïe que personne ne pouvait résister, surtout si elles n'étaient pas en état de se défendre comme Joseph qui était à terre.

Les autres membres de l'équipe Alpha courraient à la recherche de Joseph. Dès qu'ils avaient entendu le coup de fusil à pompe, ils avaient accéléré la marche sauf Brad qui ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil. Arrivés à la position de Joseph, il était trop tard. Il ne restait rien d'autre qu'un cadavre ensanglanté, la couleur du sang se mêlant à la couleur du bandana rouge du jeune homme. Jill poussa une exclamation de tristesse et posa sa tête contre Chris, ruisselant de larmes. Tous regardaient les restes de Joseph comme si ils avaient échoué ; ils n'avaient pas pu le sauver à temps.

Brad, ayant vu le cadavre de Joseph, su qu'il allait subir le même sort si il restait ici. Il courra en direction de l'hélicoptère, suivit des autres membres de l'équipe qui avait compris ce qu'il allait faire. Malheureusement pour eux, ils auraient dû comprendre plus tôt. Brad était déjà en plein vol et il était dangereux d'essayer de s'accrocher au véhicule sous peine de tomber dans le vide et d'en mourir.

\- Reviens ! Rugis Chris. Ne pars pas sans nous !

Le bruit de l'hélicoptère et les cris de Chris avaient fait rappliquer toute la meute de chiens. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches et ils les entendaient se rapprocher dangereusement derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils firent volte-face, ils virent une dizaine de chiens tous aussi féroces que celui qui avait tué Joseph. Ils eurent tous le reflex de lever leur arme et de tirer tout en courant à l'opposé de la meute. Les munitions commencèrent à diminuer, leur souffle commençait à s'épuiser et leurs jambes commençaient à flancher. Jill fut la première à n'avoir plus de munitions. Prise par surprise, elle s'arrêta, inspecta le chargeur de son arme et releva la tête vers la meute. Un des chiens se dirigea vers elle après avoir suffisamment dégusté le corps de Joseph. Il approchait de plus en plus ; Jill était paralysée. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, elle finirait comme Joseph. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire.

BANG ! Un coup de feu retentit et le chien bascula sur le côté, la tête ayant été touché par une balle.

\- Jill ! cria Chris, armé et préparé à viser.

C'était lui qui avait tiré sur le chien et jamais Jill ne saurait jamais le remercier de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

Voyant que Jill ne réagissait pas, Chris courra vers elle, la prit par les épaules et la souleva. Ce fut à ce moment que Jill fut de retour à la réalité et compris à nouveau dans quelle situation ils faisaient face. Elle fit demi-tour, toujours maintenue par Chris, entendant les pattes des chiens se rapprocher.

Alors qu'ils courraient, Chris se retourna une nouvelle fois vers la meute de chiens. Un des molosses poussa sur ses pattes arrière afin de sauter vers sa nouvelle proie Chris. Instinctivement, Chris mit son bras gauche face à sa tête afin que le chien évite de s'attaquer directement à son cou. BANG ! Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et la balle se glissa à l'intérieur du crane de la bête. Le coup de feu avait été tiré par Wesker.

\- Chris, par ici !

Chris suivit le groupe restant, ne cherchant plus rien à part trouvé une issue de secours. Alors qu'ils avaient parcouru au moins plusieurs centaines de mètres, Chris vit dans les ténèbres de la nuit une immense bâtisse.

\- Dans cette maison ! Hurla Chris.

Jill n'eut pas le temps de distinguer quoique ce soit vers la maison. Elle vit seulement les deux portes en bois, joliment taillées, comme étant son seul espoir de s'en sortir vivante. Elle fut la première à rentrer suivit de Chris puis de Wesker qui referma violemment la porte derrière lui.

Il ne restait plus que trois membres des S.T.A.R.S Jill, Chris et Wesker. Personne ne savait où se trouvait Barry.

Ils pensaient être à l'abris et pourtant...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre, **quelques anecdotes d'écriture** :

\- C'est vrai que ce chapitre est court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains vont être beaucoup plus longs. Et oui.

\- Voyager la nuit, j'avoue que l'on est pas ou peu serein.

\- Oui, même si on est une équipe ultra armée et composée de 6 membres.

\- Et qu'on est tous extrêmement baraqué.

\- Brad la peureuse, le retour.

\- Non mais vraiment, c'est vraiment UNE PEUREUSE CE GARS! JILL QUITTE LE !

\- Bon, là j'pense qu'elle pense pas trop à ça.

\- Enfin, si peut-être.

\- J'avoue que c'est sexiste ; comme par hasard, la première personne a ne plus avoir de munitions est Jill :s

\- Les chiens sont dégueus, j'avoue beurk.

\- S'appellent-ils Kiki ? Ceux qui ont été tués, désolé de vous le dire mais oui...

\- Rejoignez la protection des Kiki. Car sans eux, on ne saurait plus quoi écrire.

\- J'avoue que je force un petit peu.

\- Joseph est mort comme une merde, désolé mais faut le dire. Pas une mort héroique donc.

\- Je sais que ça vous fend le coeur mais bon, c'est comme ça. On l'a pas vu longtemps mais on sait qu'on l'aimait bien.

\- Joseph, Rest in peace mec

\- Sinon, ce manoir à pas l'air si bien que ça.

\- La déco, tout ça, bref vous verrez mais faut appeler Maison à Vendre.

\- Non, il n'y aura pas de ; "Les S.T.A.R.S de la Télé-Réalité", c'est HORS-DE-QUESTION!

\- J'ai DIT NON ! Arrêtes avec vos conneries -'

\- Et non, pas de Chiens x Joseph.

\- Par contre, quelqu'un sait où est Barry car j'l'ai oublié quelque part et j'avoue que ça m'fait un peu chier.

\- Imaginez le gros lol si il arrive en mode "cc dsl gt dehors, jfumais ma clope" pfeu.

\- C'est peut-être en fait ce qui va arriver... Vous verrez bien ;)

\- Bref, je crois que c'est tout pour ces anecdotes.

Merci d'avoir lu et surtout, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des **Reviews!** ;)


	4. Chapitre 4 - Le Manoir

**Hey !**

Nouveau chapitre pour nos héros !

Après avoir fuis à une meute de chiens, que vont-ils découvrir ?!

Mystère et boules de gomme... ;)

 _ **BONNE LECTURE!**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Le Manoir**

Dans le hall, les souffles saccadés de Wesker, Jill et Chris résonnèrent. Il était grand, très grand, immense même. Après avoir fuis cette meute de chiens sauvages enragées, assoiffer de sang, ils s'étaient réfugiés ici.

Jill avait son Berreta pointé contre la porte en cas de nouvelles attaques de ces fichues créatures. Wesker, lui, était derrière Jill, tandis que Chris était à l'opposé, il essayait de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté, pour cause les nombreuses cigarettes qu'il avait dû fumer durant toute sa vie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Jill encore sous le choc.

Ils étaient tout les trois debout sur une sorte de tapis bordeaux qui reliait la porte d'entrée à un grand escalier recouvert de moquette rouge qui permettait d'accéder à un balcon survolant le hall, tenu par de nombreuses colonnes de marbre. Le hall était en effet composé de plusieurs niveaux ; le premier niveau était le rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvaient Jill, Chris et Wesker, le deuxième niveau était celui en haut du grand escalier tapissé où on pouvait voir une belle peinture murale. De chaque côté du grand escalier, il y avait d'autres permettaient d'accéder au balcon qui surplombait le hall d'entrée. C'était un manoir luxueux les dalles de marbre sur le sol qui n'étaient pas recouvertes pas le tapis étaient impeccables, la boiserie semblait daté d'il y a plusieurs dizaines d'années, certes, mais de nombreux reliefs en bois avait été sculptés sur celle-ci, de nombreux tableaux de personnes, inconnues, décoraient le hall, un magnifique lustre pendait au dessus de l'équipe Alpha restante, éclairant la majeure partie du hall, et de nombreux chandeliers étaient disposés autour des nombreuses portes en bois, magnifiquement taillées, du hall. Au rez-de-chaussée, des escaliers menaient à un passage se situant derrière le grand escalier.

Wesker, qui avait repris son sang-froid ne répondit pas à Jill qui, entre temps, avait baissé son arme

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Chris et Jill un par un, essayant lui aussi de reprendre son souffle.

Ils ne répondirent pas non plus. Chris et Jill étaient inquiets, pas seulement pour eux mais également pour une autre personne de l'équipe Alpha. Barry, où était-il passé ?

\- Barry, où est Barry ?

Dehors, il avait commencé à pleuvoir et il faisait déjà nuit. On pouvait entendre le grondement du tonnerre suivit d'éclairs qui aveuglaient subitement le hall d'entrée.

\- Il est... commença Wesker.

\- Non ! interrompit Jill.

Bang ! Un coup de feu retentit alors dans les entrailles lointaines du manoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! demanda Jill, prise de panique.

\- Je vais aller voir, suggéra Chris qui avait réussis à reprendre son souffle.

Wesker approuva.

\- Très bien, Jill et moi restons ici pour monter la garde.

Le coup de feu venait de l'ouest du manoir, derrière la double porte en bois où plusieurs reliefs rectangulaires étaient taillés contre celle-ci. Chris se dirigea vers celle-ci mais fut interrompu par la voix de Jill.

\- Chris...

Il se retourna vers elle. Il l'observa longuement ; son visage d'ange, ses yeux blonds, ses cheveux qui dépassaient de son béret bleu.. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, non, il avait surtout peur de ne plus jamais la revoir, elle et ses longs cheveux bruns, son joli cou et ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. Elle aussi le regardait comme si cela allait être la dernière fois qu'elle le pouvait. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Sois prudent.

C'était les seuls mots qui lui étaient venus à la tête. Elle aurait pu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'en était pas capable. Déjà parce qu'il y avait Wesker et elle ne voulait pas exposer sa vie intime et son amour pour Chris devant lui, mais aussi parce que, au fond d'elle, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait lui dire révéler ses sentiments à nouveau, dans de meilleures circonstances, bien plus tard. Chris paru déçu mais il comprit ce qu'elle ressentait. Tout comme elle, il était pudique et jamais il n'oserait révéler son amour pour elle dans de tels moments.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répondit-il d'une voix grave, essayant lui donner confiance.

Jill sourit malgré elle et il le lui rendit, puis il fit salut militaire, une sorte de promesse, la promesse qu'il la reverrait saine et sauve et que lui aussi serait sain et sauf. Il ouvrit la double porte et disparu dans les ténèbres. Jill ferma les yeux et laissa ses émotions la subjuguer, laissa ses larmes lui coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle resta de dos, Wesker derrière elle, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit ainsi, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit faible et finalement humaine. Non, elle devait avoir l'impression d'être forte mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ; un jour ou l'autre elle devait assumer ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Brad est partis, fit Wesker en fixant Jill derrière ses lunettes de soleil qu'il n'avait pas enlevées.

Brad, oui Brad. Son soit disant fiancé, celui qu'elle protégeait. Il l'avait lâchement abandonnée, il les avait tous lâchement abandonnés. Elle en avait la preuve à présent, elle avait la preuve que Brad n'était qu'un lâche, mais elle avait aussi une excuse, une excuse de le quitter. Il n'avait ni été courageux, ni loyal envers l'équipe Alpha et les STARS, mais surtout envers Jill et, contre toute attente, elle n'avait pas été si heureuse d'avoir la possibilité de se libérer de lui, non, elle était malheureuse. Elle vivait l'abandon de Brad comme une blessure, une blessure qui se soulagera lorsqu'elle le quittera officiellement.

\- Je sais, répondit Jill. On savait qu'un jour il nous ferait ce coup. Même moi.

Wesker ne répondit pas, il n'avait rien à répondre. Même lui savait que Brad était le moins fidèle de l'équipe. Il se rappela des nombreuses fois où Brad avait préféré restait au bureau que de partir sur le terrain pour apparemment garder contact avec l'équipe en cas de mauvaises surprises, mais en réalité, il avait surtout eu peur d'être tué. La mort ne faisait peur à aucun des S.T.A.R.S, ils savaient tous que leur chance de survie était proche de zéro lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. Aucun n'avait peur de la mort, aucun sauf Brad.

Le manoir faisait resurgir à Wesker et Jill des moments douloureux de leur vie passée. Ils faisaient également ressortir leur vraie nature et leurs vrais sentiments. Pour la première fois, ils étaient en pleine introspection. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi démunis et aussi fragile. Toujours ils avaient cru pouvoir être forts en toutes circonstances. Mais ce manoir n'était pas seulement un lieu de sureté pour eux, c'était surtout un lieu où les pires cauchemars et leurs pires doutes se délivraient d'eux-mêmes.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et une personne apparue sur le seuil de la porte ; c'était Barry.

Il était tâché de sang, se tenait le bras gauche avec sa main droite, il était apparemment blessé. Il était toujours armé de son fidèle 44 Magnum, sa main gauche fermement crispée à la crosse. Il s'avança dans le hall en titubant tandis que Jill et Wesker laissèrent échapper une exclamation de joie.

En réalité, Barry n'était pas blessé, non, il était juste très fatigué, fatigué d'avoir dû faire face à une dizaine de chiens assoiffés de chair fraîche qu'il avait combattu avec audace et bravoure. Il n'en restait plus aucun dehors, enfin presque plus.

Jill courra vers lui pour l'aider à marcher mais il la repoussa gentiment. Barry n'avait jamais eu besoin d'aide, toujours, il affirmait avec le plus grand sourire qu'il allait bien.

\- Ouah, quelle baraque, cria-t-il lorsqu'il balaya le hall du regard.

Barry était de retour pour le plus grand bonheur de Jill et Wesker. Il leur expliqua à Wesker et à Jill comment il avait réussis à échapper aux chiens.

N'ayant pas assez d'endurance pour fuir les cabots, il avait dû se résigner à suivre l'équipe Alpha. Il s'était donc armé de sa plus fidèle arme et les avait terrassé, tous, en évitant leurs attaques successives. Après utilisé des dizaines de balles, il avait réussis à en finir avec ces créatures, il avait donc décidé de retrouver ses camarades, dont il savait, sans aucune raison, qu'ils étaient vivants. Alors qu'il avait fait quelques mètres dans la forêt, il avait vu cette immense bâtisse. Voyant ce bâtiment comme son unique chance de survie et de secours, il avait pris la décision d'y rentrer et de s'y mettre à l'abris.

Après avoir terminé son récit, Barry se demanda où pouvait bien se trouver Chris. Wesker lui expliqua que, pensant qu'il s'était réfugié ici plus tôt, ils avaient entendu un tir et Chris s'était porté garant pour aller voir ce que c'était. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas Barry qui avait tiré ce coup de feu, qui avait pu le tirer ? Personne ne pouvait le dire, personne ne le savait. Personne, sauf Chris qui venait de faire une effroyable découverte...

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre ! À présent, **quelques anecdotes d'écriture** :

\- Désolé encore une fois pour ce chapitre qui est un tout petit peu trop court. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais genre vraiment.

\- Après, j'ai plutôt axé l'écriture sur la description des lieux et je vous avoue que j'ai plutôt bien kiffé.

\- Le manoir n'est pas un endroit de sureté, non, c'est lieu de cauchemars comme je l'ai écrit. Ici, n'attendez pas que nos héros soient logés et nourris (lol).

\- On entre vraiment dans des chapitres où l'action et la description seront de mises, exit les dialogues.

\- Enfin non, il y en aura toujours mais je vais essayer d'en mettre moins, beaucoup moins.

\- Sinon, j'aime beaucoup de plus en plus écrire les pensées des personnages et leurs émotions. Jill et Chris ne sont plus coltinés à être des personnages qu'on contrôle via une manette, ils ont des émotions, des ressentis.

\- Bon, après c'est ce qui était déjà dans le jeu de base, je veux dire, on savait très bien ce qu'ils pensaient, mais là on va le savoir encore PLUS!

\- Brad est vraiment détesté dans l'équipe, en même temps il fait tout pour. Il a aucune loyauté, aucun courage. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce type existe en plus.

\- Pour ce qui est de Jill et Brad, vous verrez que leur histoire va continuer finalement, mais j'vais pas vous dire pourquoi ;)

\- Pour revenir à la mort de Joseph, vous noterez que aucun commentaire n'est fait dessus.

\- En même temps, il a pas trop servis à grand chose, non j'déconne.

\- Fin non, pas trop quand même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, plus tard, Joseph reviendra dans les pensées de nos protagonistes, c'est juste là ils ont pas trop eu le temps d'y penser.

\- Fin si mais ils en avaient pas trop envie, une sorte déni aussi.

\- Barry qui arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe (re en ft chuis pas mort).

\- Non, le pauvre, il s'est quand même bien battu.

\- Désolé si j'fais des erreurs d'orthographe, j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'relire en fait. Désolé, vraiment.

\- J'dis tout le temps désolé, ça doit devenir gonflant à la fin.

\- Désolé si j'dis tout le temps désolé.

Bien, c'est la fin pour ces anecdotes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et sur ce, pourquoi pas laissé des...

 _ **REVIEWS !**_


	5. Chapitre 5 - Mort-Vivant

Déjà le chapitre 5 !

Au programme :

\- Un mort

\- Une découverte assez... sanglante. hé oui faut le dire

\- Mais aussi la découverte d'une nouvelle pièce (logique), qui sera importante pour la suite ;) !

\- Un second combat (peu épique, désolé...)

On se retrouve en bas pour les anecdotes et sur ce **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – Mort Vivant**

Chris venait d'entrer dans une vaste salle à manger où une très longue table en bois dominée toute la pièce. Les murs étaient décorés de divers tableau dont un, de là où il était, attira son attention. C'était un tableau représentant une combat d'épée où les lames étaient étrangement semblable à des aiguilles. À côté, se trouvait une horloge dont le tintement résonnait dans toute la pièce. Était-ce une énigme ? Tout comme le hall, la pièce était surmontée d'un balcon. De l'entrée, Chris vit une statue bleutée tenir quelque chose brillant. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir ? À côté de la porte, il y avait une petite table où se trouvait une belle machine à écrire, neuve, dont le bois ciré de celle-ci réfléchissait grâce aux lanternes disposées dans la pièce.

Au fond il y avait une magnifique cheminée en marbre qui réchauffait l'intégralité de la salle à manger. Juste au dessus de celle-ci, Chris vit un blason en bois incrusté grossièrement dans le mur dont il était facile d'enlever.

S'avançant prudemment dans la pièce, il vint à sortir son couteau de survie dont l'étui était disposé sur sa veste verte. Le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage noir et blanc résonnèrent dans toute la pièce, ce qui ne manqua pas de le déstabiliser ; il n'était pas en sécurité dans cet endroit. La pluie martelait les fenêtres de la pièce. Chris jeta un coup d'oeil dehors ; il faisait sombre. Il n'était pas judicieux de s'aventurer à l'extérieur pour le moment, déjà à cause des chiens qu'il avait rencontré, mais aussi à cause du mauvais temps. Il serait trop simple pour lui de se perdre dans cette immense forêt qui entourait le manoir.

Arrivant au niveau de la cheminée, il vit une flaque briller au sol. Chris se baissa au niveau de celle-ci et trempa ses longs doigts dépassant de sa mitaine en cuir, levant par la suite cet étrange liquide au niveau de son nez.

Une odeur métallique vint à lui piquer le nez, c'était une odeur ferreuse, une odeur qu'il avait tout de suite reconnu ; du sang. Au vue de sa couleur clair, il datait d'il y a peu, quelqu'un était donc blessé dans les alentours ; Chris se devait de trouver ce blessé, c'était peut-être un membre des S.T.A.R.S. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il remarqua une porte en bois à côté de la cheminée. Le survivant était forcément partis par là, il en était certain. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune autre trace de sang dans la pièce, aucun signe de lutte quelconque, aucune vitre cassée ce qui dégageait la possibilité que l'assaillant ait été un des monstres qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Chris se leva, tenant toujours son couteau en main droite. Il s'approcha de la porte, sentant son pouls s'accélérait ; il avait peur. Son chargeur de Samouraï Edge était vide, il ne pouvait que compter sur ce couteau qu'il avait obtenu lorsqu'il était dans la US Force Air.

C'était la bonne époque pour Chris. L'armée avait toujours été un de ses plus grand rêves. Cependant, il n'était pas assez dissipé, pas assez prêt à recevoir des ordres de la part d'inconnus ce qui va résulté à son renvoi. Il n'avait gardé que peu de choses de l'armée de l'air : sa capacité à manier des avions ou des hélicoptères, sa passion pour les armes à feu et ce couteau qu'il gardait précieusement ; sa lame était crantée en alliage de carbone qui lui permettait de couper plus facilement une cible. Il ne s'en servait que très rarement, dans de rares cas, lorsqu'il par exemple il partait en voyage dans des lieux difficiles d'accès comme les forêts ou les montagnes.

Poussant la porte, Chris arriva dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par des appliques murales. Le parquet au sol était très sale ; lorsqu'il s'avança dans la pièce, une épaisse poussière lui monta à la bouche l'étouffant presque. Au loin, Chris crut entendre des bruits humains, des bruits de mastications surtout, comme si quelqu'un dévorait quelque chose. Il suivit ce bruit, qui lui paraissait étrangement familier, arrivant dans un petit salon au bout du couloir.

La fenêtre du salon éclairait faiblement la silhouette d'un homme agenouillé sur un autre homme qu'il reconnut aussitôt ; c'était Kenneth Sullivan, l'éclaireur de l'équipe Bravo. Kenneth était considéré comme le papa de l'équipe Bravo et même des S.T.A.R.S en général. C'était le plus âgé mais jamais il n'avait voulu être chef de son équipe, ce fut donc Enrico Marini qui avait pris ce rôle. Ancien chimiste, il travaillait dans un grand laboratoire pharmaceutique et fut ensuite engagé par Wesker.

Chris sentit son sang se glacer ; l'homme assis par terre était trop penché sur le corps de Kenneth, beaucoup trop même au niveau du cou, comme si il le dévorait. C'était le cas.

Entendant du bruit derrière lui, l'homme se retourna et Chris s'empêcha d'hurler ; il était chauve, la peau pâle, ses habits étaient en lambeaux. Kenneth émit son dernier souffle, lâchant des petits gémissements ; il souffrait. Autour des lèvres de l'homme s'écoulaient le sang encore frais de Kenneth jusqu'à son cou. Ses yeux étaient vides, ils n'exprimaient aucune émotion, n'ayant plus aucune conscience du monde qui l'entourait. C'était un mort-vivant.

L'homme face à lui, debout, tenant un objet brillant dans les mains, venait d'interrompre son repas, et tant mieux d'ailleurs ; il avait devant lui une nouvelle chair fraîche qu'il allait se faire un malin plaisir à dévorer étant fait d'exclusivement ou presque de muscles.

Chris se souvint alors du groupe d'individus dont les journaux parlaient ; ces massacres de plusieurs familles étaient donc dus à cette chose face à lui. Ce n'était pas une bête comme le supposaient certains, c'était en réalité des morts-vivants.

Le zombie se releva, titubant au passage, laissant derrière lui le cadavre de Kenneth dont le sang ne faisait que dégouliner de tout son corps. Il leva ses bras devant lui pour pouvoir attraper sa victime et le dévorer par la suite.

Chris mit du temps à réagir, ne comprenant qu'après quelques secondes qu'il était la nouvelle proie de ce monstre. Il leva son couteau en l'air et l'abattit violemment sur le crâne du zombie. Le sang gicla sur le visage de Chris qui recula. Le zombie tomba, non sans que Chris sache qu'il se relèverait tôt ou tard. Il s'approcha de son ancien camarade, Kenneth. Sa peau brune se mêlait à la couleur du sang rouge. Tout comme le zombie, il avait les yeux ouverts et vitreux. Voilà ce qu'il restait de Kenneth, une vieille carcasse qui avait été utilisé comme repas. Chris posa sa main droite sur le maillot jaune de Kenneth, son maillot jaune des S.T.A.R.S, immaculé lui aussi de sang. Il sentit une bosse au niveau des poches. Plongeant sa main dans l'une d'elle, il y sortit une petite cassette qu'il avait sûrement dû filmer avant de mourir.

Chaque officier des S.T.A.R.S portait une caméra qui enregistrait les moindres faits et gestes ; cela permettait de voir, après une opération, ce qu'ils avaient omis ou non. Chris l'avait perdu dans la forêt lors du combat contre les chien-monstres, comme le reste de l'équipe Alpha. Cette cassette qu'il tenait fermement était une preuve ; c'était la réponse tant cherchée sur ces agressions.

Chris ferma les yeux de Kenneth à l'aide de ses doigts ; il était à présent en paix. Il se releva et tira son couteau du corps du mort-vivant. Il lui restait d'autres choses à découvrir dans ce manoir. Pour l'instant, il n'avait trouvé qu'un seul coéquipier de l'équipe Bravo, où étaient les autres ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ?

Dans le petit salon, sur le côté droit, à côté du canapé bordeaux, Chris vit une porte. Peut-être qu'il trouverait le reste des S.T.A.R.S. Vivants ou même morts, le plus important était de les retrouver.

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce, le mort-vivant se réveilla de son sommeil qui semblait si éternel...

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de ce cinquième chapitre. Où donc va aller Chris ? Que va-t-il découvrir dans ce manoir ? Mystère...

 **Quelques anecdotes d'écriture :**

\- Encore désolé pour ce chapitre que je trouve trop court, encore une fois... J'essayerai vraiment par la suite de les faire plus longs.

\- Ce sera d'ailleurs plus facile ; il y aura plus de dialogues, plus d'actions, moins de description.

\- Et qui dit + de dialogues, dit aussi des avancées relationnelles des personnages : YEAH !

\- Çà existe "avancées relationnelles" ? je sais pas... :s

\- Quand je dis "avancées relationnelles", je parle du retour des couples, de l'amitié, de la fraternité entre les protagonistes.

\- Ouah c'est beau quand même.

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les pensées de Chris. Pour la première fois, je le sens fragile et faible alors que quand même, il est censé être hyper balaise.

\- Comme quoi, aucun n'est excempt de défaut.

\- Attention ! Je ne dis absolument pas que Chris est une poule mouillée, non. C'est juste de la surprise qu'il a réagit ainsi.

\- En vrai, je le redis, j'ai trop hâte qu'il y ait des dialogues entre les personnages ! Vraiment !

\- De l'amour aussi.

\- Et du sexe.

\- De la violence.

\- Bref un peu tout pour faire du -18 ans (YEAAAAH).

\- J'suis vraiment obligé de revenir à la ligne à chaque fois ? Non, je ne crois pas.

\- On va pas vraiment savoir comment Kenneth est mort. Même la cassette ne va pas nous aider, sorry.

\- J'ai alterné la vision du zombie et celle de Chris et je trouve que le rendu n'est pas si mal que ça. Je pense que je vais faire ça plus souvent héhé ! ;)

\- À chaque fois que j'écris ces anecdotes (sur RE) j'écoute le save theme. Allez l'écouter il est super (Rebirth et l'Original se valent).

\- De base il y avait beaucoup trop de descriptions de la salle à manger mais j'ai presque tout enlevé parce que ça faisait trop.

\- Enfin, il y en a déjà pas mal c'est vrai.

\- Et oui, j'ai réussis à intégrer la machine à écrire. C'est pas cool ça ? xD

\- De même pour les vêtements de Kenneth, faut pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin non plus.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup beaucoup trop abusé dans le chapitre où ils partent en mission. Le chapitre Commissariat, désolé vraiment.

\- Faut vraiment j'arrête de m'excuser grrr :(

\- Je n'ai pas imaginé d'histoire spécifique à Kenneth, c'est pourquoi sa description sonne un peu creuse... :s

\- Sinon, l'idée de chimiste reste tout de même assez cool je pense. Puis, je la trouve assez importante pour la suite héhé.

\- Vous devinerez pourquoi, et si vous avez deviné bien joué.

\- Petit indice ; ça à un rapport avec un autre personnage de l'intrigue ? Lequel, je ne vous en dis pas plus...

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout pour les anecdotes d'écriture. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout (et bravo surtout héhé), j'espère qu'elles vous ont plu et pourquoi pas laisser des...

 **REVIEWS**!


End file.
